The Red Lovers
by MissBlossom2001
Summary: The boys join the girls school and after a few week of being at the school the two leaders are beginning to fall for each other even though it is forbidden to love the enemy. Will they tell each other how they feel? Or will they not? Who knows. XXX RED FLUFFINESS XXX
1. Introductions

**This is my first story please be nice, thank you. Also this is where the girls don't have power because it destroys the whole of my plot.**

 **Introductions**

 **Powerpuff girls -**

Blossom - Hair up in a ponytail with her bow holding it in place. Wears a pink spaghetti strap, white jeans and white and black trainers.

Eye colour: Light pink

Age: 16

Hobbies: Reading and singing.

Nicknames - Blossy and Pinky.

Bubbles - Hair up in pigtails with blue ribbon holding them in place. Wears a light blue shirt, a white pencil skirt with black flats.

Eye colour: Light blue

Age: 16

Hobbies: Painting and dancing.

Nicknames - Bubs and Bubbly

Buttercup - Hair is down an inch below her shoulders. Wears a black My Chemical Romance top, black jeans with green converse.

Eye colour: Light green

Age: 16

Hobbies: Skateboarding and playing her base guitar.

Nicknames - The Green Meanie and BC.

 **Rowdyruff Boys -**

Brick - Hair up in a low ponytail with a baseball cap backwards. Wears a white top with a red and black chequered shirt over the top, black skinny jeans with red converse.

Eye colour: Red

Age: 16

Hobbies: Singing and playing the electric guitar.

Nicknames - Bricky and Red

Boomer - Hair that flick out the side. Wears a white long sleeve with a blue short sleeve over the top, grey skinny jeans with blue and white J's.

Eye colour: Ocean blue

Age: 16

Hobbies: Drawing and dancing

Nicknames - Boom and Boomie

Butch - Hair spiked up with gel. Wears a Forest green shirt with a black leather jacket over the top, black baggy jeans (but not too baggy).

Eye colour: Forest green

Age: 16

Hobbies: Skate-boarding and annoying Buttercup

Nicknames - Butchie-Boi

 **That all the intros to the main characters.**


	2. A New Beginning For You

**Blossom POV**

I woke to see that it was 6am, that is usually the time I wake up. I walk to my bathroom, take a shower, brush my teeth and then leave to go to my walk-in wardrobe to pick out a nice outfit for school. I chose a pink spaghetti strap top and a white pair of jeans with my white and black trainers. Then I went to wake my sisters up and then go down stairs to see what was for breakfast.

"Good morning Professor. What's for breakfast?" I said to me creator.

"Good morning Blossom. Pancakes. You look beautiful as always. Are your sisters awake?" He asked me.

"Yeah they are, well at least Bubbles is anyway. Ooh yummy." I replied whilst licking my lips at the delicious pancakes in front of me.

Then the Professor went back to making break for my sisters and himself.

 **Bubbles POV**

I heard Blossom come into my room to wake me up.

"good morning Bubbles. Did you sleep well." Blossom said while opening my blind to let the sunshine in my room.

"Good morning Blossom. Are you kidding I slept like a baby" She replied sweetly.

"Good to hear that, now come up and dressed and then downstairs for breakfast." I said.

"Okay will do." She replied.

"Now time for the beast to get up." Bubbles giggled at me for saying that.

 **Buttercup POV**

I could hear my two sisters talking I tried so hard to ignore it and then eventually I finally went back to sleep. Then I heard my door open and hearing Blossoms' voice saying 'BC get up time for school.' So, I turned myself over and then a few seconds later I had a green pillow at my head and Blossom screaming in my ear telling me to wake up, but I refused to listen and then out of the corner of my eye I saw the Blossom was getting something from my sports cupboard then to my surprise she got the baseball bat and walked to me bed with it and then I saw that she started to lift it up to her shoulder. I was wide-eyed

"ALRIGHT BLOSSY IM UP, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" I screamed loud.

"Next time you should get up when I say then." Blossom replied.

"Fine." I said in frustration.

Once Blossom left my room, I got dressed and then I went downstairs to go and eat my breakfast that the professor made for me, so I swallowed it all down in one massive gulp (not literally).

Then me and my sisters have left the house and gone to school.

 **AT THE BOYS HOUSE**

 **Brick POV**

I woke up nice and early now I'm in my younger brothers to get him up and I tried everything so I went to go get his baseball then he screamed like a little girl, then I went into my youngest brothers to get him up but when I got there he was already up and dressed so Boomer and I walked down the stairs grabbed some food and our lunch and waited for Butch to hurry up.

"COME ON BUTCH, WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW!" I shouted up the stairs. He then came running down the stairs. I'm wearing a white top with a red and black chequered shirt over the top along with black skinny jeans and my favourite pair of red converse. I also had my red baseball cap backwards it was my signature. Butch is wearing a forest green top and a black leather jacket over the top with black baggy jean but not to baggy, also with green and black Jordans. Boomer is wearing a long sleeve with a blue short-sleeve over the top, grey skinny jeans with blue and white Jordans, and then we finally left the house.

We walked because I don't trust public transport I hated it but anyway whilst we were walking Boomer was just walking normally and Butch had his horrible blaring out of his headphones. When we reached the school we our schedules we went to our homerooms. I went to the more advanced teacher for my homeroom because they believed that I deserve to be in there with all the other smart people. Once I got there the door was shut so I knocked on the door and then the teacher opened the door and said

"Are you new here?" She looked to be in her mid-30's but she seems nice.

"Yes I am ma'am this is my homeroom I do believe." I replied, she then checked my schedule and gestured me to come in and told me to sit next to the most beautiful girl ever even though I can't really see her face her. She just looks abso

 **Boomer POV**

When we got to school, we saw that the girls were here too so they walked up to us and started saying stuff like 'what are you guys doing here' and 'you don't belong here' but we just carried on walking into the building like it nothing. We all walked towards the office to get our schedules for our classes.

We had different homeroom places so we went to those Butch and I went to the teachers that weren't advanced but when I got in the classroom I saw a familiar face form my childhood. She had bright blue eyes and the prettiest face around. The teacher snapped me out of my train of thoughts and told to sit down next to Bubbles which I gladly did and then morning announcements came on telling us all that there's a big game of the season coming up next week and telling us to prepare for the win, I couldn't stop looking at Bubbles she was the most beautiful I've ever seen in my life.

 **Butch POV**

I got woken up by my annoying brother and left the house with my headphones in listening to my rock music, that usually calms my nerves down. Now, I was listening to a song called 'White Rabbit' in my eyes it's a pretty good song to listen to. **(P.S. I like listening to that song and I'm not into rock music that much XD)** I could see Brick just on his phone checking his social media and Boomer is just walking doing nothing.

We got to the school and then got out schedules and went to homeroom. When I got my homeroom, I saw Buttercup and boy did she grow up well. My train of thought was interrupted as the teacher told to sit next to Buttercup as I did I just ignored everyone looking at me weird and then then morning announcements came on telling us about some football game going next week or something like that. Then Buttercup saw me looking at her and she waved at me so I did a polite thing and waved back then she went back to staring out the window.


End file.
